Hyougen No Shisu: Bleach 15
by Harumaki03
Summary: Historia de Hitsugaya Toushirou rememorada por él mismo. Desde sus sueños helados hasta su encuentro con el destino, Matsumoto Rangiku, su pesar al marcharse del Rukongai y sus pensamientos al marcharse. Ya no estaba solo pues la tenía a ella, HitsuxMatsu


**Hyougen No Shisu**

**Bleach-15**

**Hitsugaya ****Toushirou**

"**Memoirs of a White Dancing Wind" **

**-º-º-**

Se acomodó en el techo de tejas, con una de sus largas piernas doblada bajo su cuerpo y la otra extendida, tal cual niño que fuese a prepararse para algún tipo de juego. Echo la cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el leve viento que mecía sus blanquecinos mechones, alborotándole aún más su corto pelo.

Sólo por esa noche, se permitía recordar el llamado… Cuando conoció a su molesta y atrevida teniente, cuando tomó una decisión… Se enderezó y observó la luna, rodeada de estrellas, dándole un poco de luz a la noche algo apagada. Era más de medianoche, pero el gustaba estar solo, para recordar él solo aquellas cosas…

Hacía prácticamente dos siglos que se había marchado de casa, dejándolo todo para aprender, para controlar el poder que se le fue otorgado… Movió la cabeza levemente, en señal de negación… Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su extremada confusión…

-º-º-

_**Sueño con campos de hielo…**_

Las montañas a su alrededor estaban revestidas de blanco, en aquél lugar solo predominaba aquél color, erizándole los cabellos de la nuca, el suelo, frío, mostraba un reflejo perfecto de sí mismo, mostrando la sorpresa y el espanto que sentía, dibujado en su rostro infantil…

_**Siento la presencia del hielo…**_

Allí no había árboles y los pocos troncos y ramas que había, estaban tan congeladas que pareciese que de éstos nunca brotaría nada…

_**Puedo escuchar la voz haciendo eco...**_

Sintió como un viento frío golpeaba junto a su oreja y como este viento arrancaba gotas frías de las ramas congeladas… Como una lágrima blanca, pura, limpia…

**Como si me estuviera aplastando,**

**Como si me estuviera tragando…**

Una voz ronca, fría, helada y rugiente, chocó contra su oído, haciéndole estremecer…

**Como un trueno retumbando en la distancia…**

La gota helada que cayó de la rama congelada se hacía cada vez mayor… adquiriendo forma, creciendo…

-¡Buenos díaaaas, Shiro-chan! –aquél saludo tan estruendoso le hizo abrir los ojos, algo frío, pues esperaba encontrarse un paisaje helado y al contrario, delante de sus ojos estaba un rostro femenino muy cerca de sí.

Sus ojos se fijaron mejor y notó quien era.

-… Estas bastante cerca… -murmuró, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**Puedo escuchar una voz…**

-Vamos –la chica de ojos cafés y cabello negro atado en dos coletas le habló mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas de la calle -¡apresúrate y come tu desayuno! ¡Este es mí primer día y voy a llegar tarde!

**Como si me estuviera aplastando,**

**Como si me envolviera…**

La observó con sus ropas de estudiante de la Academia Shinigami, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¡Recuerda saludar a Teechan y Acchan, los vecinos! –gritó la chica mientras salía disparada en dirección a la Academia. Sus ojos se quedaron un momento perdidos, siguiendo la visión de su amiga corriendo…

**Como un trueno retumbando en la distancia…**

-Jeez –se empezó a poner de pie –que molesta –gruño.

**Como una flor tocando mi palma…**

**Bleach-15.**

**Muerte en el campo de Hielo.**

-º-º-

Se recostó en el tejado, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Así le llamo al camino que recorrió, tanto dentro como fuera de su alma.

"Muerte en el campo de Hielo" No podía evitar sentir una fascinación natural por éste elemento, después de todo, era el que más le caracterizaba. Realmente era un niño muy solitario y al crecer, eso no cambio… Bueno, sí cambió… Desde aquél día que la conoció…

-º-º-

-¡Adiós! –se escucho la voz de la chica, saliendo de la casa –incluso después de haber entrado a los dormitorios, cuando tenga algo de tiempo, vendré a jugar contigo ¡¿De acuerdo?!

La chica ya estaba frente al portón que conducía al Sereitei, se volvió ligeramente y dijo adiós con la mano.

-¡No regreses! –Le gritó él, colocando su mano derecha junto a su boca, como la mitad de un megáfono -¡moja-camas momooooo! –una mano suave y cariñosa se poso en su cabeza, alzo los ojos, levemente sorprendido.

-Aún sabiendo… -acarició suavemente los cortos cabellos blancos del chico –… que no la vas a ver en un largo tiempo… ¿crees que esta bien decirle eso? –la señora de rostro surcado de arrugas y de dulce sonrisa le pregunto.

-No me importa –respondió, rascándose la nuca –ella tendrá algún tiempo libre dentro de poco, ¿no? –siguió hablando despreocupado –así que sea como sea ella regresara –asomo la cabeza por uno de los costados de la señora al percatarse de unos ruidos.

Eran un chico y una chica, quienes hababan y caminaban despreocupados. Se fijo en sus expresiones nerviosas y temerosas cuando se percataron de que les miraba y segundos después, echaron a correr.

"_Tatsukichi y Ayumi, los vecinos" _pensó "_los amigos de Hinamori". _

"_Ellos me tienen miedo, no es que alguna vez les haya hecho algo, pero, al menos se que me temen, todos por aquí me temen" _ su expresión se torno más hosca al ver la mirada cargada de miedo que le lanzaba Tatsukichi por encima del hombro mientras corría.

**Rukongai del Oeste, Distrito #1: "Shunrinan."**

"_En este lugar solo hay dos personas que no me tienen miedo, Hinamori y la Abuela." "Ya sea por mi cabello blanco, mis ojos color turquesa, o mí frío comportamiento, todos dicen que soy____**como el hielo. **__La abuela nunca me diría algo así…," _miró a la abuela, quien le sonreía dulcemente. _"… es por eso que la adoro" _ sonrió por igual.

-¡Bien, nos vemos luego! –Siguió vociferando Hinamori -¡regresare en las vacaciones de verano!

-º-º-

Se enderezó al escuchar un ruido rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche, tomo su Zanpaktouh, que reposaba a su lado, dispuesto a desenfundar si era necesario. Reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando diviso la cabellera con destellos rubios de su teniente.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Matsumoto? –preguntó, sorprendiendo a la mujer, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su capitán.

-¡Taichou! –Sus ojos azules se abrieron, sorprendidos, mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho -¡por poco y hace que se me salgan!

Los ojos de él la observaron fijamente, mientras enarcaba una ceja más alta que la otra.

-¿Qué demonios se te iba a salir? –preguntó, colocando a Hyourinmaru donde anteriormente estaba, a su lado.

-¡Pues los senos taichou! –sonrió ella, al ver como él, sonrojado y perturbado, volteaba la cabeza en otra dirección.

-Pues me alegro de que eso no haya pasado –alzo la vista al cielo –eso habría sido una desgracia… Aún no respondes mi pregunta –señalo.

Matsumoto Rangiku observó a su capitán, quien tenía una pierna hacía arriba y apoyaba su brazo en la rodilla de ésta, tenía una yukata muy similar a la que llevaba el día que lo conoció, de color blanco con ramas de color negro, la expresión de su capitán era pensativa, como si rememorase algo.

También se fijo en que llevaba el pelo de la misma forma de cuando era más pequeño, hacia los lados, y mechones caían sobre su rostro, sus ojos turquesa reflejaban las estrellas que nadaban en el cielo nocturno.

-No podía dormir… ¿se ha percatado del calor que hace? Y por cierto ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –se sentó junto a el, mirando el cielo, tratando de encontrar aquello que él aparentemente encontraba fascinante.

-No –hablo sin mirarla –no he sentido el calor… Hyourinmaru me ayuda en eso –señalo con la cabeza la espada –nada, solo quería estar solo un momento –se encogió de hombros -y recuerdo el día que te conocí.

Ahora si la miro y sonrió tenuemente al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Matsumoto.

-Anda, que yo sea capitán no me hace una persona olvidadiza… Como otras –la miro significativamente –solo me permito recordar en las noches como esta –volvió a tumbarse, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Noches como esta? –preguntó la teniente, extrañada.

-Hmm –asintió –una noche como hoy fue que acudiste a mi casa y me despertaste diciéndome que tenía que volverme Shinigami –la miro –diciendo que tenía que controlar mi poder.

Matsumoto asintió, ella también había salido de su habitación por el mismo motivo, pero jamás se lo diría a su taichou. Aunque tampoco jamás pensó que él haría algo como eso, recordar…

Él cerró los ojos, y ella lo observó un rato. Su taichou había –al fin –decidido estirarse y crecer y ahora era de una altura similar a la de Kyouraku-taichou, aunque era delgado, no caía en lo flacucho, más bien, tenía el cuerpo fibroso, sin rayar en lo exagerado.

Lo vio sonreír levemente y se preguntó en que estaría pensando…

-º-º-

-¡Ah! ¡Con que aquí estabas! –El viento mecía sus cabellos y la manga de su yukata blanca con ramas negras, observaba en tranquilidad la ciudad y el muro que le separaba del Sereitei, ante aquel llamado, los ojos turquesa se dirigieron hacía abajo, ya que estaba encima del techo de su casa, y miro con expresión aburrida a la chica que le saludaba abajo.

"_5 años han pasado desde que Hinamori entro a la Academia Shinigami"._

Alzo la mano derecha levemente, mientras la izquierda reposaba en su pierna izquierda, se despidió con expresión alargada, casi aburrida.

"_El número de días que nos visita cada vez es menor. Y parece que ha encontrado un nuevo objetivo. Su cabello ahora es más largo."_ Bajo de un salto del techo. _"Yo no he crecido lo más mínimo." _ Sus ojos se desviaron hacía el interior de la casa, donde su abuela estaba sentada en la posición tradicional, con la misma expresión dulce de siempre. _"Y la abuela… cada vez esta más delgada."_

Las manos de la abuela estaban colocadas en su regazo y observaba a Toushirou con expresión dulce, pero angustiada.

-… Toushirou… -lo llamó.

-Voy a ir a comprar algunos frijoles rojos azucarados –sonrió Toushirou –ya no tenemos, ¿cierto? –se lanzo a correr en dirección a la tienda sin esperar respuesta. La abuela suspiro, mientras un halo de luz penetraba por la ventana iluminando la triste expresión que se divisaba en su rostro.

**-/-/-**

-Aquí esta tu cambio, 3 kan –Toushirou abrió la palma de su mano, pero la mano del dueño de la tienda golpeo con cierta fuerza la madera del mostrador, depositando allí los tres kan, dejando a Toushirou con la mano hacía arriba, con cierta rabia y a la vez cierto dolor al ver que no lo quería tocar.

Tomo los 3 kans y al hacerlo, una estruendosa y potente voz femenina emergió de sus espaldas, prácticamente chillando…

-¡Oye! ¡Esa no es manera de darle el cambio a un cliente! –empezó a volverse, atónito, para ver de quien provenía aquella voz pero tal fue su espanto que al hacerlo se encontró en medio del escote de un… ¡Cielos Santos, eran los pechos más grandes que había visto en su vida!

El golpe de aquellos senos con su rostro fue letal, sintió que el cuello se le estiró de más y como un nervio se le encogió, para colmo de males, no puedo evitar sangrar por la nariz justo al golpearse en la nuca con la orilla del mostrador.

Fue un K.O. directo. Aún en su dolor, la escucho hablar.

-¡¿Acaso crees que puedes tratarlo así solamente porque es un niño?! ¡No sabía que esta tienda fuera un establecimiento tan descortés! –se volvió velozmente hacía el chico que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo tomo por la parte trasera del cuello de su yukata y lo coloco a su altura -¡¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas llorar, eh?! ¡Si en verdad eres un hombre, di las cosas como si fueras uno!

-¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa de todo esto?! –los rostros de ambos tenían las venas marcadas, y el trataba de agarrarle la mano que lo tenía sujeto por la espalda -¡Además, no estoy llorando! ¡Suéltame! –la expresión de extrañeza que ella coloco le dio a él el tiempo suficiente para salirse del ensimismamiento y darle un golpe en la mano -¡te dije que me soltaras!

Y hecho a correr como alma que lleva al diablo, escuchando como ella lo llamaba…

-¡Ah! ¡Oye tú, espera! –la escucho gritar, pero el no se volvió y la chica de ojos azules se quedo con la mano en el aire, como si aún lo sostuviese.

**-/-/-**

La luna en cuarto menguante se achicaba, empezaba a desaparecer en el cielo blanco, todo se volvía blanco…

_**Puedo escuchar una voz…**_

La luna seguía extinguiéndose, como si alguien la estuviese borrando…

_**Hace eco…**_

La luna era solo un trazo inexistente…

_**Como si me estuviera aplastando,**_

_**Como si me estuviera tragando…**_

Donde antes estaba la luna se formó un punto de luz, que creció, se hacía más grande, tomaba forma, justo como…

_**Como un trueno cayendo en mi palma…**_

La luz relampagueante me cegó unos minutos, obligándome a cerrar los ojos, para cuando los abriese, quedarme frío en mi sitio. Delante de mí, un dragón blanco, tan blanco como la nieve que me rodeaba me miraba, con sus enormes alas blancas, frías y heladas extendidas, como abriéndome los brazos…

-¡¿Qué… -un viento frío empezó a manar de aquel ser, un viento que trataba de empujarme hacía atrás -… eres tú?! –preguntó.

-¡Chico! –Aquella cosa abrió sus fauces, gritándome -tú eres yo –al abrir la boca, el ruido del viento helado me impedía escucharlo.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡No puedo escucharte! –vociferó, sintiendo las ráfagas de viento golpear su rostro.

-Mi nombre es…

"_No puedo escucharte" _ pensó, mientras las ráfagas empezaban a tragarlo, abriendo los ojos, lleno de pánico y sorpresa. _"No puedo escucharte…"_

**-/-/-**

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo las gotas de sudor perlarle el rostro y correr por su pecho, respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese estado corriendo y podía sentir la adrenalina que sintió en aquel sueño, corriéndole por las venas.

-¡Hola! –sobre su cabeza apareció la mitad del cuerpo de la mujer de la tienda. Los ojos azules de ella le sonreían, al igual que sus labios y su mano derecha estaba junto a su frente, saludándole.

Frunció tanto los ojos como las cejas, incrédulo, se fijo ahora en el pañuelo que ella llevaba atado al cuello. Cuando se fijo de que ella era bastante real, se volvió sobre su cuerpo y quedo boca abajo, apoyando parte de su peso en su mano derecha, mirándola.

-¡Tú! La de la tienda… -alzo los ojos hacía arriba, sorprendido, pero aunque no quisiera, aquél gesto se parecía mucho a uno de sorpresiva estupefacción.

-Tienes que suprimir tu reiatsu mientras duermes –sonrió entre dientes mientras se lo decía, se inclino sobre él apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura –parece que tu abuela esta un poco fría –le dijo. Eso fue suficiente para que el terminase de incorporarse en la cama y apartase las mantas.

Los ojos turquesa se abrieron, sorprendidos e incrédulos al fijarse en el vaho que salía de los labios entreabiertos de su abuela y como una fina capa de hielo estaba sobre ella y una pequeña parte del tatami.

-…Abuela… -susurro, impactado.

-… Chico… -le llamo la mujer -… Debes convertirte en Shinigami.

-¡Qué…! –exclamó, sorprendido, alzando aún más la cabeza para poder verle el rostro a aquella mujer, tenía que estar bromeando.

-Los niños fuertes como tú, deben aprender a controlar su poder –dijo ella, ya enderezada, manteniendo una postura firme –te lo enseñare. Así como ahora, pudiste haber matado a tu abuela con tu propio poder -. Le hizo saber, con cara de circunstancias, apretando levemente los labios y torciendo las cejas.

-Qué… -iba a ponerse de pie, su rostro mostraba el miedo que sentía al imaginarse tal cosa, pero la mano de aquella mujer en su pecho lo detuvo.

-¿Tú puedes escuchar la voz, cierto? –se había acuclillado junto al chico, que sin percatarse, se había puesto de rodillas. Abrió los ojos, extrañado y dejo los brazos caídos, abatido.

Sus ojos se centraron en los azules de aquella mujer, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, mientras ella aún mantenía su mano junto a su pecho.

-La manera de encontrar el lugar de donde proviene esa voz, es aprendiendo a controlar tu propio poder –le dijo seriamente –y eso lo lograrás "convirtiéndote en Shinigami."

Los ojos azules de aquella voluptuosa mujer mostraban cierta tristeza.

-… Solo te lo diré una vez, chico –susurro, mientras afuera, brillaba la luna menguante.

-º-º-

-Fuiste muy dura conmigo –señalo Hitsugaya, manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados, hablándole a su extrañadamente callada teniente –casi me matas del corazón al decirme que pude matar a la abuela –mascullo.

-¡Pero si era cierto! –Rió Matsumoto –la abuela estaba helada.

-Bueno, si –resopló –si no te hubiera conocido en la tienda… ¡Sabrá Dios que cosas habrían pasado!

-No habría pasado mucho, taichou –el abrió los ojos y la vio inclinada sobre sí, como aquella noche –de por sí, Hyourinmaru no tardo nada en decirle su nombre, mejor dicho, usted no tardo tanto en escuchar.

-Por eso estoy donde estoy –suspiro, incorporándose –y por eso tú estas donde estas –le sonrió –desde que puse los pies en la Academia pensé que si algún día llegase a ser capitán, tu serías mi teniente… Por más estruendosa y molestosa que resultases –murmuro, sorprendiendo una vez más a su teniente.

-¡Y yo que cuando lo conocí solo pensé que sería un chiquillo más! –Se burló –pensé que no acudirías… Pensé que tu abuela te ataría a Shunrinan –se fijo en que él le observaba distraídamente –me alegro de que no fuera así…

-º-º-

Se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, en una postura samurai, con los puños cerrados, apoyados en el tatami.

-…ya veo –las palabras de su abuela, le golpearon los oídos –eso me hace feliz…-abrió los ojos, atónito, mientras alzaba el rostro. Su abuela estaba sentada, como siempre, en la posición tradicional y le sonreía con la misma dulzura de siempre.

-Yo…

-Has estado reprimiéndote todo este tiempo, ¿cierto? Porque temías que yo podría sentirme sola si te marchabas –su abuela tamborileo levemente su regazo con sus dedos largos y finos –pero el hecho de que te negarás a ti mismo solo por mí… Para tu abuela, es la cosa más dolorosa.

Hitsugaya Toushirou sintió como aquellas palabras le quitaban parte del pesar que sentía, parte del techo de concreto que le había caído sobre los hombros se desvaneció ante esas palabras. Su rostro expresaba la pena que sentía por tener que marcharse y sus ojos turquesa eran solo un reflejo de las lágrimas blancas, puras y limpias de su sueño.

_**Puedo escuchar una voz…**_

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde su abuela, manteniendo la misma postura, la cabeza gacha, los puños apretados sobre el tatami, como si pidiese perdón…

_**Distante, cerca, resonante…**_

Mientras su abuela le acariciaba la cabeza, probablemente por última vez…

_**Buscándola, decidí continuar…**_

Sus pasos eran amortiguados por la hierba que pisaba, caminando dentro de su alma, buscándose a sí mismo, queriéndose encontrar… Sus ropas negras de Shinigami eran un punto negro sobre la blancura de aquel lugar…

_**Así tuviera que morir en este campo de hielo…**_

A su alrededor no había nada, ni vida, ni muerte, solo el vasto vació y el desértico paisaje, esperando volver a brotar…

-º-º-

-Al final el deseo de la abuela era que me convirtiese en Shinigami –se cubrió parte del rostro con su mano derecha –como son las cosas de Dios –susurro.

Matsumoto lo observó ponerse de pie, su presencia siempre le había brindado cierta tranquilidad, aún cuando era tan distante. Recordaba que cuando lo vio por vez primera pensó que solo era otro futuro Shinigami caprichoso.

Pero no había sido así. Hitsugaya podía ser muy frío, distante e incluso inexpresivo, pero nunca caprichoso. Aunque el decía todo lo contrario.

El se arrodillo delante de ella, observándola fijamente.

-Taichou –preguntó -¿tengo monos en la cara? –el negó con la cabeza.

-Es que me gusta tu pelo –el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas la enterneció –cuando te conocí, era más corto y el color de éste fue el que me impresionó –el alzo lentamente una mano, hasta colocarla en la nuca de Matsumoto –no es ni rubio ni anaranjado, es como una mezcla… Muy exótica por cierto, tal como tú.

-¡Ay taichou! Me ha hecho sonrojar –sentía un hormigueo allí donde él tenía posada su mano, lo observó esbozar una sonrisa pequeña, casi pícara.

-Eso es todo un logro –llevó su mano hasta la barbilla de ella, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, disfrutando silenciosamente de cómo la estaba poniendo nerviosa –no eres fácil de sonrojar, Rangiku –le alzo el rostro por la barbilla y poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

La sorpresa era parte fundamental aquella noche para Matsumoto, los labios de Hitsugaya eran suaves y finos y se amoldaban perfectamente con los suyos, haciendo un leve contraste el hecho de que ella tuviera el labio inferior más grueso que el superior.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Matsumoto ¿Porqué su capitán estaba haciendo aquello? No es que estuviese mal, pero…

Entreabrió los labios y él aprovecho para saborear su boca más profundidad, su beso no llevaba prisa, era como si se estuviese deleitando lentamente. Se suponía que ella era la más experimentada, pero ahora mismo no se sentía capaz de corresponder… Es que aquello era tan irreal…

Se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, debido a la impresión que se llevó al sentir la lengua de él acariciar su boca, un hormigueo se produjo en su interior, como ligeras cosquillas. Su lengua tenía un sabor dulce, como helado de vainilla, o algo parecido, con ligereza él mordió el labio inferior y se separo lentamente.

Su expresión, aunque era seria, denotaba cierto deleite, para nada comparada con la expresión hosca de siempre.

-Vamos Matsumoto –La tomo de la mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie –es hora de irse a dormir, dentro de unas horas tendremos que levantarnos y nos queda un largo día por delante.

Ella apretó la mano de él. No se necesitaban palabras. Quizá no era la noche más tranquila de su vida, pero si el detonante de un cambio. Solo entre ella y él.

Su pequeño dragón de hielo.

**---------- Fin ----------**

Uhm, este, bueno. Este fanfic lo hice el **10 de Junio** del pasado año y lo he reeditado hoy, miércoles **25 de Febrero del 2009**. Es mi primer fic –_publicado_- de **Bleach** y de ésta, mi pareja favorita, **Hitsugaya & Matsumoto**, esta algo extraño pero ¿qué puedo decir?

Es como otra _Galimatías_, ya saben, esta basado especialmente en el **Bleach -15**, dedicado a la historia de **Toushirou** –_I love him_- dedicado especialmente a **EvaAngelK**, mi querida _nee-chan_, fan de esta pareja y a **Conchito**, que me ha dejado comentario en todos los _**Drabbles**_ de **Naruto** que he hecho –_espero leer otra historia tuya pronto_-.

Y, claro está, a todas las personas que dediquen un poquito de su tiempo y lo lean, agradecería algún comentario constructivo, nada de amenazas, que es mi primer **Bleach** Fic.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
